Marauder's Freedom
by ContradictingSanity
Summary: It's the Maruader's final day of school at Hogwarts and Peter has a surprise for his best friends. Written for a fanfiction challenge, OneShot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, though it wouldn't be too bad owning the teenage Marauders and Draco... ;)

* * *

Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter, the infamous Marauders, walked through the Great Hall, taking in everything around them for one last time before they leave for the Hogwarts Express. It was the end of their seventh and final year at Hogwarts; so many memories lied in the walls, rooms, and secret passages from the beginning of their first year until this point now.

"Man, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I think I'm going to miss this place," James said unbelievingly as he stared around the enormous room with wide eyes.

"Me too," agreed Sirius as he sat down on the Slytherin table the Great Hall was empty except for these four figures, everyone else was outside saying their goodbyes to friends of seven years and some of less.

"Sirius," Remus pointed out as he ran his right hand through his shaggy sandy-brown hair, "you may want to get off of that table, you never know what those slimy Slytherins such as Snivellus could have done to it, or on it." Peter who really hadn't done anything for the time being just stood there and nodded his head in agreement, praying he wasn't going to make a fool of himself with what he is about to do.

"Now Remus," countered James as he went over and sat next to Padfoot, "do you really think _Snivellus_ could actually do something on that table, as in getting some action!

"Yeah, Moony, you really seem to be overestimating people!" Peter added finally coming out of his quiet mood to say something.

"Fine, fine, I guess you guys are right, I mean who would be desperate enough to want to shag _Snivellus_!" Remus agreed, looking at his friends who eyes all sparkled with laughter and the though of being free from school, and Snape.

"We might want to get going, seeing as how the train is leaving in about," Sirius glanced at his golden watch, "twelve minutes.

"What?" His three best friends shouted in unison, giving him looks that clearly said, 'Why didn't you tell us earlier!' They started to run out of the feasting area, when Peter remembered something.

"You guys, I have something to give to all of you, considering this is our last day of our last year at Hogwarts and we may not be able to see each other for a while." Peter said and reached into his trousers pocket to retrieve a small red, satin bag. He reached into the pouch and pulled out silver necklaces, each with a different charm at the end.

"I know this may seem really girly, I just wanted to give them to you before we left so you guys know you will always be my best friends no matter what."

"Peter," James interrupted, his brown eyes sparkling, "you didn't need to get us anything, and we _know_ that you will always be one of our best friends." Sirius and Remus nodded in agreement, not being able to think of anything else to say.

"Well, I really want to give these to you guys anyway. Sirius here," He handed Sirius a necklace with a dog print charm at the end, "well, I think you can guess why I chose to give you a dog print, Padfoot." Sirius smiled brightly and thanked Peter for the not-too girly necklace.

"James, here is your necklace," Wormtail handed Prongs a necklace that had the head of a stag as a charm, "I also think this one is pretty obvious as to why I gave it to you."

"Thanks Peter, this means so much to me," James was never really the kind of guy to be all sappy because of a gift, but this little necklace really meant a lot to him.

"You're welcome James. Now Remus, here is yours." He handed the silver piece of jewelry to Moony; this one had a beautiful charm of the full moon on the end.

"Thank you for the wonderful necklace, Peter." Remus thanked his friend while putting on the necklace a smile plastered on his face.

"No problem Moony, and my necklace is of a rat, nice touch, no?" Peter and his friends laughed joyfully, "Oh, and I forgot to tell you, look on the back on the charm." All of the Marauders turned over the charm to see what Peter meant, engraved on the back were the letters _MWPPbff._

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, best friends forever," Sirius, James, and Remus whispered all at the same time, causing a small round of laughter to start again.

"Peter, thank you so much, and I think I speak for us all when I say that we wish we had gotten a gift for you too." Remus said.

"Guys I don't care that you didn't get me anything, all that matters to me is that you guys like the gift, I know it isn't the most expensive jewelry ever, but I liked them. Also I forgot to say this, but if you hold the charm and whisper one of our names into it, it works just like James and Sirius's mirrors, we can communicate from any distance, but you must say our nickname because that is what it is programmed to link them with." Peter's small speech was enough to make Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs all jump on him for a 'manly hug'.

"Now that our little love fest is over," Sirius said, "we may want to get to the Hogwarts express since it leaves in two minutes."

"Oh shit." All of them said at once as they sprinted towards the scarlet steam engine, still laughing.

They barely made it in time; they had to jump aboard as this train started to move away. 'A close call' was the perfect thing to say about their situation.

"FREEDOM!" They all shouted at once as they made their way towards their futures, still clutching the necklaces in their fists as a sign that they were best friends, 'till the end.

* * *

This story was written for a fanfiction challenge on an RPG site called Once Upon a Time, the link for it is on my profile. 

**Inspiration for this challenge will be these words:**

**"Jewelry"  
and  
"Freedom"**

**and it must be a fic about good friends. No romantic pairings for this one.**

Please review!

Thanks,

Megan


End file.
